


Forever

by dandelionfairies



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Isaac surprises Lauren.





	Forever

Isaac makes sure he has everything he needs before he heads out to his car.  He wants it to be perfect.  He just hopes Lauren isn’t upset when he shows up.  He knows how busy she is with studying, but he also knows she needs a break.  When he found out she wasn’t going to come home for the weekend like she originally planned, he decided to go out and surprise her.

 

After stopping in front of Lauren’s dorm door, Isaac makes sure he has everything once again before he knocks.  He takes a deep breath.  He’s not sure how she’s going to react to him being here.  He’s never just dropped everything to come out and surprise her.

 

“Isaac,” Lauren says surprised when she opens the door.  She smiles up at him.  “What are you doing here?”

 

Isaac lifts the bag he has.  “Thought since you couldn’t make it home for the weekend, I’d come out and surprise you.  I know you’re studying, but I also know you need a break.  I was in your shoes not too long ago.  So… I thought dinner and a movie?  I have pizza on the way.”  He watches her carefully for her reaction.  She doesn’t look upset.

 

“What movie?”

 

“It’s a Wonderful Life.  It’s one of my favorites.”

 

“I know it is.”  She opens the door further.  “Mine too.”  She steps forward and pulls Isaac down.  “Thank you.”

 

Isaac closes the distance and kisses her softly.  He slides an arm around her, deepening the kiss.  God, he could kiss her forever if he were allowed.  “I was worried you’d be mad,” he says when the finally pull apart.

 

She rests her hands on his chest.  “Well, I want to be,” she responds honestly.  “Because I have to deal with finals.  But I’m so exhausted from reading, this is a good break.”  She smiles up at him.  “What else is in the bag?”

 

“Well, invite me in and you can find out.”

 

“Sorry!”  She giggles as she takes a step back.  

 

Isaac closes the door behind him.  “Just you?”

 

“Yeah.  Anna went home.  That’s really the reason I decided to stay.”

 

“I figured you were just tired of me.”

 

“Never!”  She moves over beside him as he starts taking the items from the bag.  She can’t help but smile at the sight of what he has; microwave popcorn, twizzlers, pop, hot chocolate, and a blanket.

 

“Yes, I know you have blankets of your own,” Isaac says.  “But it’s not this one.”

 

“Isaac, you are amazing, I hope you know that.”

 

“No, I’m nothing special.”  He shakes his head as he unfolds the blanket.  “I’m nothing special.”

 

Lauren walks over and wraps her arms around his middle.  “You are special.  You’re special to me.”  

 

He leans down and kisses her once again.  “You have no idea how good it is to hear that.  I figured I’d always just be Zac’s big brother to you.”

 

“You are so much more than that.”  She looks over at the door when there’s a knock.  

 

“That should be pizza.”  Isaac gives her one last kiss before he steps back again and walks over to the door.  Why does he always get like this when it comes to their relationship?  He knows exactly why.  Lauren is seven years younger than he is.  She’s Zac’s age.  She’s Zac’s friend.  He’s always just been Zac’s big brother.  Why would she ever want someone like him?  

 

After they finish eating, Lauren curls up against Isaac.  She pulls the blanket up around her, smiling when Isaac wraps his arms around her.  She could stay like this forever.  This is the one thing she wants to continue… forever.  Being in Isaac’s arms while they watch It’s a Wonderful Life.


End file.
